


Toda a noite

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine tem que trabalhar toda a noite, Ellana não é de grande ajuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toda a noite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All-nighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627375) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 17. [when all night long](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

Ellana não nasceu para diplomacia, mas não podia suportar a ideia de ter uma noite de sono confortável enquanto Josephine tinha que trabalhar. Ela não era muito útil, muito pelo contrário na verdade, já que seus bocejos quase constantes eram uma distração e por duas vezes agora Josephine a encontrou dormindo sobre documentos importantes. Contudo, Josephine não podia dizer que sua consideração não era tocante, e até mesmo divertida. Se Josephine tinha que ficar acordada a noite inteira lendo dezenas de cartas de potenciais aliados e tentando decidir se deveriam negociar com eles, ao menos podia ter uma companhia agradável.


End file.
